fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
New Year
New Year is the 12th and last holiday to be unlocked in Papa's Cupcakeria, the 9th holiday in Papa's Pastaria and Papa's Cheeseria, and the 5th holiday in Papa's Donuteria. It is unlocked at rank 61 along with Papa Louie in Cupcakeria, and on rank 46 with Xandra in Pastaria and Cheeseria and rank 26 in Donuteria. The badge "New Year Celebration" is received when all the New Year toppings are unlocked. Customers brought Noisemakers to celebrate the holiday. Favorite Holiday *Bruna Romano (Cupcakeria only) *Ivy (Cupcakeria and Donuteria only) *Papa Louie (Cupcakeria only) *Akari (Pastaria only) *Xandra (All games except Cupcakeria) *Cecilia (Pastaria only) *Yippy (Pastaria only) *Captain Cori (Pastaria only) *Carlo Romano (Pastaria and Donuteria only) *Hope (Donuteria only) *Franco (Donuteria only) *Zoe (Donuteria only) *Sarge Fan (Donuteria only) *Kayla (Cheeseria only) *Perri (Cheeseria Only) *Nick (Cheeseria Only) *Sasha (Cheeseria Only) *Professor Fitz (Cheeseria Only) *Prudence(Cheeseria Only) *Hugo (Cheeseria Only) *Iggy (Cheeseria Only) New Year Liners in Cupcakeria *Liner A - White and Pink Fire *Liner B - Colorful Diamonds in Black Liner *Liner C - Black Tiger Pattern in a Colorful Liner *Liner D - Vertical Rainbow New Year Ingredients Papa's Cupcakeria *New Year Topper (Unlocked with Papa Louie on the first day of New Year's Day) *Flavor X Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year's Day) *Stache Sprinkles (Unlocked at Rank 62 of New Year's Day) *Streamers (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year's Day) *Candle (Unlocked at Rank 63 of New Year's Day) Papa's Pastaria *Midnight Marsala (Unlocked with Xandra in rank 46, the first day of New Year) *Rainbow Gramigna (Unlocked in day 2 in New Year's) *Cheese Cubes (Unlocked with Cecilia in rank 47) *Rainbow Peppercorn (Unlocked with Yippy in rank 48) Papa's Donuteria *Infinity Loop Cutter (Unlocked with Xandra in Rank 26, the first day of New Year) *Countdown Crunch (Unlocked at Day 2 of New Year) *Midnight Powder (Unlocked with Ivy at Rank 27) *Flavor X Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 4 of New Year) *Tutti Frutti Jelly (Unlocked with Zoe at Rank 28) *Creameo Drizzle (Unlocked at Day 6 of New Year) Papa's Cheeseria * Mac N' Cheese (Unlocked with Xandra on the first day of New Year) * Cheddar Swirl Bread (Unlocked on the second day of New Year) * Gruyere Cheese (Unlocked with Professor Fitz at rank 47) * Parmesan Sauce (Unlocked on the day after reaching rank 47) Gallery 6TH Papa Louie Papa's Cupcakeria.jpg 0KiOezp.png New year liners.png New year logo.png New year toppings.png Imag.jpg|New Year in 2013 Trivia * In Cupcakeria, this holiday has the least amount of people have it as a favorite, with only 3 customers. (Ivy, Papa Louie and Bruna Romano), not counting the Closers. *Only 4 customers order Flavor X Drizzle in Cupcakeria. They're Papa Louie, Ivy, Radlynn, and Xolo. *In Pastaria, during New Year, the water around freezes, and some people will skate on it. *In Pastaria and onwards, Xandra dresses in rainbow with a black tutu. *In Papa's Cheeseria, a Cookie Doughman made out of snow can be seen outside the Cheeseria. *In Papa's Cheeseria, all the New Year Toppings Have Cheese Category:Holidays Category:Winter Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria